Cream Puffs
by JuneLuxray2
Summary: Danny and Sam have cream puffs. When they get down to the last one, Sam has trouble with sharing. Darn cream puffs and their good mouthfeels. DxS fluff one-shot. Gift for PhantomInvader.


**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman  
Riley Matthews (c) PhantomInvader  
**

**This fic was written for PhantomInvader. She was feeling down, so I told her I would write her anything she wanted. She said she wanted fluff. I combined that with her love of DxS and this spawned. You know I love you, Phanny. *fistbump* Anyways, yes, her OC Riley is in this. Why? Because Riley is my single favorite DP OC in the entire fandom. I am not just kissing up. Riley is awesome. Oh, and this fic may or may not have a part in a future fic...*cackle*  
**

**And I know it just _steams your clams_ whenever I point out that line, Phanny. /lolinsidejoke  
**

Danny stared at the treats before him. A pan full of small cream puffs sat on the table before him in the kitchen, freshly made and ready to eat. Riley had made them. She was saying something or other to him about the cream puffs or Barbie dolls with melted faces, but he wasn't listening. He had hardly eaten a thing all day, which for a half ghost wasn't healthy. The delectable scent of the dessert flooded his nostrils, and as Riley talked, he just nodded and muttered a "Uh-huh" to whatever she said.

Just before a bit of saliva threatened to pour out of the corner of his mouth, he reached for the cream puff closest to him. He didn't even notice his girlfriend reaching as well, and as he placed a hand on it, she slapped his wrist. His hand recoiled reflexively and Sam took the cream puff with vigor.

He gave her an annoyed look. "Ow." he muttered ruefully. She just snorted in response.

"I'm hungry, too, ghost boy. Do you know how often vegan cream puffs are available?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly. I am not going to give up this opportunity, especially when I haven't had anything to eat either." Sam asserted just prior to biting into her cream puff. Danny shrugged and reached for another one, his fingers gently wrapping around the treat. He lifted it to his mouth and bit in, melting into the deliciousness that was the dessert. As annoying as Riley could be sometimes, she was an exceptional cook. Most of the time, that is, when she didn't blow something up in the process of cooking. Danny wasn't sure _how, _exactly, she was able to blow up so many things so often.

Everyone in the household gobbled away at the puffs, not just Riley, Danny, and Sam. Danny and Sam had only had two each; Jack, Maddie, and Jazz came by and each took one or two, in Jack's case.

Finally there was only one left. Danny and Sam both stared at it while Riley leaned back, full of cream puffs (after her third one, no less. Riley could eat many, many sugary treats if she allowed herself to.) Finally Danny reached for it, only to have his wrist slapped by Sam. He glared at her, irritated.

"Sam, c'mon, I'm a superhero...I need the calories."

"You forget I'm part of your _team. _I need sugary treats now and then too. I didn't eat anything either today."

"Why don't you split it?" Riley suggested idly. Danny shrugged.

"Fine by me."

"How about no, Buttface?" Sam retorted. Danny blinked at her, and Riley began to giggle.

"...Did you just call me Buttface?" he asked her, surprised by the name. "It sounds like Riley's language is rubbing off on you."

"I meant asshole!" she refuted, turning red in the face. Riley frowned.

"Sam, every time you swear, a fairy cries!"

"Fairies don't even exist, Riley."

"How would you know?"

"Because-"

"Because why, Sam, why?! What proof do you have fairies don't exist?" Riley said dramatically, leaning in towards Sam. Sam rolled her eyes and pushed Riley away without saying a word. Danny snickered.

"I bet sharing the cream puff would really just _steam your clams, _wouldn't it?"

Sam grumbled and glared at her boyfriend. "I only said that _one time!_" she protested. Danny just laughed again.

"So, can we share the good mouthfeel of this cream puff together?"

"...shut up."

"Please?" Danny said, his blue eyes getting large. He pouted at her, becoming sickeningly adorable. Finally Sam sighed, got up, and retrieved a knife from one of the drawers of the kitchen. She sat back down and split the treat in half. Both halves fell on their sides, smearing a bit of the cream onto the plate.

Danny got his half of the puff and Sam got hers. He ate the half and contentedly leaned back in his chair. His eyes closed for a second blissfully, but the moment was cut short when suddenly two lips met his. His heart raced and he transformed by accident. Now-green eyes burst open to see Sam failing to stifle a chortle, and finally she and Riley began to laugh.

He grumbled and changed back to human. When the two girls settled down, Riley cleared her throat and leaned on the table melodramatically. "Now...back to the subject of fairies..."


End file.
